


Weekend Away

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to pack for his weekend away with Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic-promptly Any, any, if it can't fit in a backpack, we don't need it

“If it can’t fit in a backpack, we don’t need it.” Ianto told Jack who was trying to pack his greatcoat into a tiny backpack.

“But, you said I couldn’t wear it on the train there and I’ll need it.” Jack told him, staring at his coat and then turning his puppydog eyes on Ianto.

“Jack, we are supposed to be going on a romantic weekend away, at what point do you think you will need your coat?” Ianto asked him.

“What if I need to look suitably dashing?” Jack answered, “If we have to stop the end of the world.”

“The end of the world can wait, or happen.” Ianto replied, “We are due a weekend off.”

Jack snorted, “I bet you have used some magic to fit a suit in that backpack.” He looked at the small bag that Ianto held in his hand.

“Nope.” Ianto smirked at him, “I have everything I need, but no suit.” He then tipped the backpack out onto Jack’s desk, the only things that fell out of the bag were condoms and lube. He then looked at Jack raising an eyebrow, “If that’s all I’ve packed do you really think you need the coat?”

Jack took one look at the contents of Ianto’s backpack before hanging his coat back on its rack. “Maybe we should just take one bag?” He asked with a smirk.

Ianto just repacked his bag calmly and walked out of the office heading for the lift and a weekend away from Torchwood.


End file.
